


No Man's Land

by dreamingiwasdreaming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pray for me, Zombie Apocalypse, i blame nick, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingiwasdreaming/pseuds/dreamingiwasdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this happened. Behold, my so called debut fic. I know, it's probably rather rough around the edges and mistakes here and there, and perhaps ooc? I apologize beforehand. Short and sweet. So...yeah. (hides under my rock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Man's Land

Alone in a room together. No room for escape, our demise is approaching. Echoes of them surround me...surely this is impossible? The feint moonlight shines through the window as we're secluded away from it. The foul taste in the atmosphere surrounds this place and I'm at a loss for words as my whole world is fading before me.

I hold him next to me, like a protective mother bird under my wing. There's no more harm that I want to cause. The room is filled with the mellow breathing of lungs that are putting up a valiant fight. My tears slowly dampen my face as I feel the subtle yet familiar hand clutch against me.

Those eyes look up at me full of emotion and distraught. It crushes me inside as I'm powerless now. 

"Daichi...please, I need you to hear me out." A quiet tone comes from his mouth, with the small hint of a smile. How did he manage that now of all times?

I breathe heavily, delaying my response which is rather foolish of me as our time together is limited. 

"Why? It didn't have to be you. I failed to protect you, they got you. How can I go on knowing this?!" Daichi responds in defeat as his eyes are pulsating red from the excessive amount of tears. 

Amid all the carnage the moment between us now feels like we're the only people on the planet. I feel my heartbeat pounding heavily and that makes me feel empty as the one person I care for the most for is losing theirs as I speak. A frigid touch is against my cheek and delicate fingers become damp with tears as I don't have the courage to open my eyes. I cannot comprehend what he's feeling, but his bravery is unmatched. I open my stained eyes to a blurry sight, I wipe the tears along my sleeve and I glance at the gaping wound upon him. 

"I can't bring myself to think this is real, it's like some cruel nightmare. I want to wake up." My words tremble from my lips as I try to abstain my gaze from the wound to his face.

He relaxes his head on the cool wall behind him, eyes flinching from the infection that is claiming him ever so gradually. "I never planned for this to happen. But it can't be helped now, I'm just glad that I'm able to spend some of my last moments with you." He says through a series of delayed breaths. 

Those words replay in my mind as I tighten my embrace ever so slightly next to him. There's so many things I need to say, but it's impossible to express everything in what is no longer a lifetime. 

"Suga, I don't want you to become one of them. I want you to remain who you are, anything but that." I whisper in defeat as I rest my head upon his shoulder softly. 

There's a brief moment of silence between us for a moment, before I feel the minor movements of him trying to gain the energy to stand up. I try and stop him from wasting the energy that's keeping us together in this fleeting moment, but he gives me a look of defeat. 

I rush to his side to aid him in his balance, there's no more I want to happen to this soul. 

"I'm okay, Daichi. I know what's going to happen to me, I will become a bloodthirsty monster. But I want to die as myself whilst I still can." He says in a sorrowful tone as he lurks in my pocket and manages to successfully grasp a bullet. 

I want to be able to object, but I know that it's as good as howling at the moon. Why was his fate to be this? I wish it had been me, my life is meaningless without him. How can I even begin to think of life after this? I've never thought of it before, it never seemed like something I'd had to think of. Your white and clear skin is stained in blood and yet you're the most beautiful person in the world to me. No matter what I've been through in my life, you've been there for me...and yet here we are again, but now this is the final curtain.

There's that smile again on his lips, I'm still astounded to how he manages it. Whether it be genuine or plastic, it still manages to send sensations throughout my body. My arms hold his limp body close, like a thousand times before now...but I will be forevermore grateful for this one. 

I feel the abrupt movement of him turning around to hide himself into my chest. Accompanied with the sound of weeping as I feel his tears dampen my shirt. If I couldn't be any more broken than I am right now, then this has completely destroyed me. I'm usually the remedy to making him feel better, and not being able to give that guarantee now is crippling me to no end. The room's once silence is now being filled with the whimpers of a scared angel who doesn't want to return to heaven just yet. 

My already crimson eyes begin to start up again. I hide my damaged face into his hair and inhale the scent that I have adored for years. The thought of losing him has always been taboo to me, I could never bring myself to think about it. But of all the ways it could be, I never once expected it to be like this. 

I feel weak hands try and push away from me and I look up in rejection. We both mimic the face of hurt. His brown eyes glance at the floor and avoid mine as I fixate all my concentration upon him. 

"You need...to leave. I can't do this in front of you." He whispers into the bitter cold as he can't bring himself to look at me.

As much as I want to try and object him, I know that I can't. This is his moment and I have to respect his decision. Time feels like it has come to an end, even though it's very much alive. No matter how hard I blink...this isn't a dream and I can't persuade myself it is anymore. 

My eyes take a glance at my dearest for this is the final time. As much as I want to endlessly express all my gratitude and love for you, now is not the time. You deserve the entire world, whatever happens I want to meet you again in another life, another chance. We'll get out happy ending, this may not be it...but I'm hopeful.

Unwillingly I tear my eyes off of you and begin to take the turn away from you, I'm not leaving you, never believe that. I feel an ominous breeze fleet past my cheek as I walk away from you, I want to turn around again more than anything. As I reach out for the handle of the door it looks like it's a thousand miles away, as nimble fingers grasp upon it and open the door to a future without you. 

Until unexpected words break the silence. 

"I love you, Daichi." is heard from across the room, aloud and prosper. 

I exit from the room and I don't look back, I don't want to be able to hear the echoes of the trigger. What will happen to me, I don't know. I will never forget this day or any other that were blessed with your presence. 

May death never keep us apart. You will blossom again into a better life. With me.


End file.
